drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
DWFF- Jacob C. Rose Series
About The Jacob C. Rose series of Doctor Who Fanfilms (Often abreviated to DWFF) is one of the largest series in the Too Many Doctor Who's universe, spanning a total of 6 series Episodes. It follows the adventures of The Proper Bonkers Doctor, The Moustache Doctor, The Steampunk Doctor, and to a lesser extent the Peanut Butter and Fuck-Up Doctors. It's so big that it needs it's own wiki page! Series *Series One is the shortest of all the series, with the episodes being only 2-4 minutes long. It was barely planned so it wasn't really that good, but it did give birth to "iconic" characters such as Ninja Bob, The Anti-Doctor and The Evil Emojis. *Series Two was added in because I had so much fun making Series One. It also had no plot, but episodes were longer for some reason. Like 5-6 mins long. Wowzer. *Series Three was only made as a run-up to AMAZING FOUR (a.k.a. Deep Canon), to introduce The Doctor's new costume. Also becuase episodes. It was originally supposed to be "Series Two, Part 3" but it's got it's own feel to it. Also it has Day of The Moustache, and everybody likes that! *Series Four is the last PB series, in which he tries to avoid his fate of becoming the Anti-Doctor, thus changing the consequences of his regeneration. Very original. Such ripoff. *Series Five was a long time coming. The Moustache Doctor series was originally supposed to come out in July 2015. It didn't. It has the longest production length of the series, becuase I wrote Hat Attacks over a year before the actual episode came out. It was worth it though maybe? *Series Six is the last series, with Moustache Doctor returning as the protagonist- but with guest appearances from Proper Bonkers and Steampunk, with the exception of the series finale, Canonmageddon. Episodes Many an episode was to be had in the series! Like, 30 of them. That's a lot. Woah. 'Lost' Episodes Doctor of The Doctor A Proper Bonkers and Dr. Who team-up adventure! This was going to happen, but then it somehow evolved into Too Many Doctor Who's. What a ride. The Sound of Death The lost 'episode 5' to Series 1, in which The Doctor and Ninja Bob would've fought evil speakers that play awful pop music. 'Series Four' The Original Series Four (previously 2 before the addition of 2 more PB series) was supposed to be about The Moustache Doctor. Unfortunatley the camera data was mainly lost, but episode 2 was able to be salvaged into "Murder Mystery of Doom" for Series 4, and episode 1 "Hat Attacks" was remade for Series 5. The other two episodes were honestly a bit rubbish. The finale would've been an epic battle with the Master on multiple genres, including sonic screwdriver battles, chess, and a DDR dancing battle. Christmas of The Doctor The original 2015 Christmas special was going to feature The Moustache Doctor, retired after may adventures- until a festive mystery brings him into action for one last time! It would've also been a prequel to T''he New Doctor''. The Doctor Squad A more 'epic' version of The Doctor Showdown was originally planned, in which The Proper Bonkers Doctor encounters a whole team of alternate Proper Bonkers Doctors working together to take dwon The Anti Doctor. The Anti-Doctor would've walked in with his "Anti-Doctor Squad" and killed them all, including Vayten. So sad. The Composite Doctor In which the canon doctors would've been trapped inside 'the composite doctor', an amalgam of canon doctors. Steampunk and Peanut Butter would've had to team up in order to defeat it and free the canon doctors. Top Quality Reviews "i can't handle how awesome this is" '-Alex Donald, on ''The New Doctor' "Gripping from start to finish. The whole thing just oozes with style.﻿" '-Leah Scarlet, on The Evil Emojis' ''"''This is very good! Almost like real Doctor Who it is so much of television quality, well done! However, I have a few issues with the narrative story? First, why would the Doctor train as a ninja? That doesn't make sense. The Doctor doesn't fight and wouldn't know kung fu he doesn't like violence. Second is why would he take Bob has his companion as Bob is a violent ninja. As shown in 'Into the Dalek', the Doctor doesn't take soldiers as companions, and a ninja is basically a soldier. Apart from these character and narrative issues it was very good, especially the chemistry between the two actors playing Bob and the Doctor. Is it too early to say OTP? Well, i'll say it anyway :D Can't wait for the next episode.﻿" '-Phoenix Smith, on Day of The Ninja' ''"''ah ma gawd dat was just amazeballs" '-Tawmass Spoonsur, on The Garden of Death' ''"''4/10 not dark enough" '-Sam Lloyd, on Dark Darkness of The Doctor' ''"''Vayten is actually quite scary.﻿" '-Stuart Lloyd, on Redesign of The Doctor' "Railway! Where was that filmed?﻿" '-Nick Payne, on Cybermen of Doom' "8/8 gr8 wurk m8 luv it﻿" '-Oliver Guy, on Day of The Moustache' "A lot of cranial damage went into this production to make it the best fan film ever. Bless you.﻿" '-Harry Draper, on Vengeance of Vayten' "bloody hell 13 minutes better get some snacks﻿" '-Alex Lawrence, on The Christmas Miracle' "It's sort of like a parody of Heaven Sent and Robot of Sherwood, mixed up into a giant thing called Robot of Yorkshire, and I love that one." '-Jay Kent, on Robot of Yorkshire' "Loving the titles- very Jazzy!" '-Matt Beale, on Normality of The Doctor' '"'Best thing since the cool refreshing taste of pepsi.﻿" '-William Mumford, on A Drink To Death''' Audio Continuation On July 13th, a set of four audio adventures was announced as a continuation of Proper Bonkers' adventures in time and space. The episodes are as follows: Category:Series